A Rosalie and Emmett story
by oosnapitstaytay
Summary: Kind of a lemon story. I rewrote 'Welcome Back' with more of a plot line and more chapters. This story is rated M for chapter 2 and a lot of later chappies! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Rosalie and Emmett Story**

**XD**

**Chapter One**

Rosalie's POV

I sighed as I walked down the parking lot to Edward's Volvo after school. Alice and I started talking absent-mindedly about where we wanted to go shopping this weekend.

"You know, we haven't been to the Mall of America in a while..." Alice stated.

"Oh…That would be so much fun! We could drive there, and rent a hotel room with—" I was cut off.

"No! No Emmett, no hotel room!" Alice said quickly as we reached the Volvo.

"Ugh… fine, alright. Do you want to leave Friday night or Saturday morning?" I asked, sliding into the back seat.

"Friday night, definitely." She said.

Before I had the chance to say another word, I was grabbed around the waist by two strong arms and pulled out of the car. Two hands covered my eyes as the person swung me around.

"Guess who," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi Emmett," I said, barely having enough time to say it as his hands uncovered my eyes and he pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hand ran up my back, I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer as well.

"Hey!!! Lovebirds! Come on already! Stop kissing and get in the car!" Edward yelled, directing attention to us.

I broke apart from Emmett, took his hand, and got in the car. Edward started the engine, and drove away from the school.

I couldn't help touching Emmett on the way home; I wrapped my arm around his, laid my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. Alice cleared her throat and I glared at her.

"Um, so Emmett…I have to tell you something." I said quietly, closing my eyes again.

"Hmmmm?" he mumbled, content at my touch.

"Uh, Alice and I are kind of going to have a girls-only vacation thing this weekend…At the Mall of America…" I said.

"…Oh…Um, ok then…" He said, as we pulled of the road up to our house, and got out of the car. Emmett took my hand again and pulled me into the house after him. That was way easier then I expected.

Emmett's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through the million channels on our TV. There were no football games on at all. Of course not. It's winter. Dang it.

I got up from the couch and went up to mine and Rosalie's room. I found her brushing her beautiful blonde hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror. I stood in the doorway for a minute until she put the brush on her vanity and looked down.

I snuck up behind her, bent down, and snared my arms around her thin waist.

"Hi Em," she said. I loved the sound of her voice.

"Hello Rose…" I said, trailing kisses on down her neck.

She stood up slowly as I continued to kiss her. She turned and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you." She said, leaning forward.

"I love you too—" I said, leaning into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rosalie and Emmett Story**

**XD**

**Chapter 2**

Emmett's POV

Thursday. I had less than 2 days with Rosalie before she left for her big shopping trip. I wanted to sort of…I don't know, make the most of it. I hate it, repeat, HATE it when Rosalie leaves and goes somewhere with Alice. Last time, Edward ran out of the house because of the…very, VERY intimate…thoughts I had concerning Rose.

But my thoughts were almost always on Rosalie…which bugs Edward a lot. Right now…I was thinking about when Rosalie got back from her little trip…

I would kiss her…and touch her… and then push her lightly on to the bed and—

"EMMETT!!! STOP THINKING WHAT YOU'RE THINKING _**RIGHT NOW**_" Edward yelled from downstairs. I could hear Bella asking about what I was thinking. He convinced her easily that she really didn't want to know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett!!!!!!" I called, running up the stairs. "Emmett," I said, catching him coming down the stairs, "There was a, um, change of plans…Me and Alice are leaving like…today… soon…" I said to him.

"….Oh…" He said, pulling me into his arms. "Well, that changes things doesn't it?"

"Yes…Um, so Alice is gone to get some shopping thing, I can't remember what though." I said, looking up at him.

"Hmm…Well, then that would make us home alone then."

"It would wouldn't it?" I said, grinning, "what _ever_ shall we do?"

"Well, I would start with this…"

He kissed me then, pressed his lips fully onto mine. Then he released.

"No! I wasn't finished!" I said, kissing him again.

The kiss was more passionate and fierce this time. Emmett put his hand on the small of my back pressing me even closer. He picked me up and started carrying me, but not in the upstairs direction I had expected. He carried me down the stairs and laid almost completely on top of me on the couch not breaking apart from me for a second.

I traced Emmett's lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth and our tongues were instantly in each others mouths. His hand searched up the front of my shirt. He lifted my shirt and lavished kisses all over my stomach. I couldn't take it any more.

"Emmett!" I groaned. He chuckled and pulled my shirt over my head and it landed on the red carpeted floor. I reached down to the bottom of Emmett's shirt and pulled it off him. It landed on top of mine on the floor.

I smiled and kissed him again. Our tongues battled and finally he got to something I wanted. His hands reached behind me and he unclasped my bra. His rough hands glided over me as he took the bra off me completely. I closed my eyes.

Emmett's mouth never broke apart from mine as he massaged my stomach up to my chest.

"God Emmett…" I murmured.

Just then, Alice walked in.

"Okay, Rosalie I got the—OH GOD" she said, turning and running from the room. Emmett and I were already dressed by the time we looked at each other. He looked right into my eyes and I looked down.

"She's going to give me so much crap about that..." I grumbled.

Emmett chuckled silently, grabbed my hand, and pressed it to his cheek and closed his eyes.

"Um, Rosalie," Alice called from the kitchen, "Are you dressed yet?!"

"Yes Alice."

"Ok, good," She walked into the room, "…Hello Emmett…"

"Alice," Emmett nodded, my hand still in his.

"Anyway, Rose…Since you're…busy, we can leave tomorrow morning if you want to." Alice said.

"No, that's…that's not necessary, Alice." I said, standing up.

Emmett didn't let go of my hand though.

"Emmett…" I whispered, "I have to pack." I pulled my hand from his, receiving a certain pouty look.

"Im sorry!" I said, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

**Okey dokey!! That's all I have for now. I need some ideas for this!!!!! Thanks yall!!**

**--OoSnapItsTayTay**


End file.
